Algo entre nosotros dos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Nick no recuerda que sucedió antes de caer abatido en el solitario centro comercial en el que se encontraba, todos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, varias dudas surgirán en el apostador tras saber información de la cual no tenía presente.
1. ¿Abandonado?

Un centro comercial era el lugar donde él se encontraba, las vitrinas estaban destruidas, los puestos de comida esfumaban un olor horrible, el aire se podía olfatear con asco, el fuego se propagaba con las botellas de combustible y otros objetos en la zona. Se levantó el hombre con fuerza, su cabeza tenía una línea de sangre, su traje blanco estaba sucio y lleno de residuos verdes, su camiseta azul se convirtió en un trapo pintado con un líquido rojizo, las ganas de vomitar en él eran inminentes, no tenía consciencia de lo que había pasado momentos antes, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban los demás.

¿Lo habrían dejado sólo a su suerte? Quizás esa era la respuesta con más inclinación a lo correcto, una pequeña pistola llevaba en su pierna, la tomó, y se dispuso a caminar, pasó cerca de aquél elevador por el cual habían descendido, trataba de recordar que sucedió, no podía quedar todo así, imágenes extrañas llegaron a su cabeza, gritos y colores le atacaban, decidió alejarse de ahí. Solamente para observar los cuerpos fríos y deteriorados de algunas criaturas, comenzó a caminar otra vez, salió por lo que alguna vez fue una gran puerta, los cristales estaban por los suelos algo muy grande pasó ahí para hacerla desaparecer.

Sus pies pisaron el pavimento, el sol en esa calurosa atardecer provocaba que los ojos de esa persona cerraran, el tipo no estaba tan deseoso de estar en ese estado, los edificios se mostraban con las ventanas abiertas y con humo saliendo de la parte más alta, los automóviles se encontraban impactados contra las paredes, la basura acompañaba el escenario con el olor, aún mucho peor que el encontrado en el centro comercial, vio en su trayecto varios objetos en el suelo, botiquines, inyecciones y munición, algo no estaba bien, poco después empezó a escuchar sonidos de disparos. Siguió el sonar de las balas y llegó a un callejón, alguien estaba ahí atacando a una criatura que parecía escupir ácido verde, Nick apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza de el monstruo y disparó, el desecho gritaba de forma horrible, se movía violentamente contra las paredes; golpeaba su cuerpo repetidas veces, cuando iba a hacer el intento de escupir nuevamente, su líquido fue su propia arma, pues se quemaba, dejando un rastro de carne y restos de los cuales salían humo.

Nick notó que se trataba de la joven Rochelle, herida y con la ropa desgarrada, algo muy malo debió pasar durante las horas de sueño de el sujeto que iba a ir a la cárcel, se acercó rápidamente a la posición de la afroamericana, ella no podía pararse, en su pierna había una herida de bala, él la cargó y decidió sacarla de aquél sitio, corrió teniendo como meta el evitar la muerte de su compañera, el sonido de los seres que vagaban ahí los acompañaban por lo que debía apresurarse antes de que la noche llegara.

Se adentraron en un edificio, las oficinas estaban ahí, las sillas se encontraban tiradas, las computadoras quedaban inservibles, con un gran hueco en el monitor, los pisos tenían a varias personas con la piel gris y con insectos por encima, sus cuerpos estaban encimados unos a otros, era algo muy bajo que estuviesen en esa forma, nada se podía hacer. Continuaron su trayecto en ese edificio para estar en un lugar seguro, debía ser pronto.

Rochelle perdía sangre, Nick corría con la joven en sus brazos, los pisos estaban repletos de objetos, maletines, estantes o infectados que lo cubrían, teniendo gestos desagradables en sus rostros. En las paredes se observaban varias obras de arte, él pensó que de nada valían en esos momentos, tanto dinero gastado en algo que perdió su valor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así siguieron hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera, no había ventanas u otras maneras de que los zombis entraran, una mesa desordenada con algunos papeles acompañaba el lugar, unos grandes maseteros daban decoración al sitio, un gran sofá negro recargaba el cuerpo herido de la joven, cerró la puerta, poniendo unos muebles como una protección.

—Rochelle ¿Me puedes decir que está sucediendo? —preguntó Nick, sacando de un botiquín algunas jeringas. Ella con cierto enojo empezó a abrir sus labios secos.

—Nos atacaron, empezaron a disparar contra el automóvil de ese tal "Jimmy G" en el que íbamos ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —contestó ella, recibiendo la aguja en la zona de impacto de la bala.

—Desperté en el suelo, teniendo una sensación extraña en mi boca, no recuerdo lo que pasó —comentó Nick, poniendo unas gasas con alcohol en la herida, deteniendo el sangrado momentos después.

—Ellis, Coach, ellos desaparecieron, la última vez que te observé, estabas siendo golpeado por las mismas personas que nos dieron pelea, recibiste varios golpes fuertes en la cabeza, decidieron dejarte sólo, te creían muerto pero a mí... yo... no sé si deba decírtelo —habló la joven, mordiendo sus labios.

—Con calma cuentame lo que sucedió —dijo con curiosidad en voz baja.

—Me golpearon, me trataron como basura mientras estaba con ellos, me rompieron la ropa producto de varias heridas de cuchillo, decidieron dejarme ir, corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras hacía eso me disparaban. Las balas casi lograban atinar, sólo una dio en mi pierna, de milagro logré llegar al callejón —comentó mirando en un punto fijo sin parpadear, Nick quedó callado, quitando la bala de la pierna de Rochelle, sabía un poco acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero la duda continuaba ¿Dónde estaban Ellis y Coach? No había algún rastro de ellos dos, desaparecieron del mapa y no tenían idea de su paradero. La pierna de Rochelle tenía una venda, ésta dejaba un circulo con sangre, nada de que preocuparse pues todo estaba bien por el momento.

La noche llegó, los gritos de inocentes lograban definirse, no podían hacer nada por esas personas que eran atacadas por grandes cantidades de infectados. El frío provocaba sueño y a la vez cierta sensación creando alerta en esos instantes, algo no estaba bien, un temblor pudo sentirse adentro de ese edificio, algo había entrado allí: provocando un gran alboroto con todo lo que veía a su paso.

—"Tank" —comentó Nick, tomando a Rochelle para dejarla en un rincón de la habitación. Él se puso atrás de la mesa, teniendo su pistola y la de su compañera como única defensa, el ser gigante destruía paredes y todo lo que se le cruzaba. A punto de entrar, sus golpes se acercaban aún más, ambos ya tenían cierta experiencia en esos casos, pero cualquier estupidez que se cometiera, resultados graves se llevarían.

El monstruo atacó la puerta, la derrumbó de tan sólo un golpe, ambos supervivientes quedaban callados, trataban de evitar que el ser supiera en que parte se encontraban, el monstruo tomaba los muebles y los arrojaba con ira, tomó la mesa, la cargó para después mandarla a volar, chocó contra varios infectados esta, matándolos en el acto, Nick ya no tenía su escondite, quedó expuesto ante los ojos del adefesio que le miraba, el hombre corrió, prefirió que fuese él quien tuviese el gran problema que Rochelle.

Ella se quedó en la habitación, escuchando como su compañero corría de la bestia que le trataba de atacar, ella no deseaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que fuese la siguiente, se paró teniendo aún el dolor en su pierna, no importó pues salió de ese lugar, en busca de algo para ayudar a Nick, caminaba por los pasillos, escuchando los rugidos del Tank y los disparos de la pistola de el ludópata.

—Joder ahora que voy a hacer —se dijo así misma la asistente con preocupación, notando que en el suelo había un frasco con algo biscoso ahí, la joven recordó que aquel líquido atraía a demasiadas hordas de infectados, era su pequeña gran oportunidad para hacer un experimento, arrojarla al cuerpo del Tank, con prisa se dirigía al lugar de los disparos, en su camino se encontró con escombros, las luces estaban apagadas, el suelo tenía grandes huecos, dando señal de que ahí pasó el ser.

Siguió adelante con la finalidad de encontrar a Nick, sola con esa botella se dirigió al patio de lo que se podría decir que fue un hospital, las balas en la pistola del sujeto se acabaron, el corría y aventaba objetos al Tank. Rochelle gritó, atrapando la atención de ese mutante, ella se preparaba para arrojar ese frasco de vidrio, el iba a ir por la afroamericana, su gran tamaño fue su peor aliado, el frasco esparcía lo que llevaba adentro, bañando con ese desecho tóxico a la criatura, varios gritos se escucharon, los zombis eran atraídos hacia el monstruo, era la oportunidad para ambas personas de salir de ese lugar, Nick tomó a Rochelle y corrieron todo lo que podían, con el objetivo de poder encontrar alguna manera de reencontrarse con el mecánico y el entrenador.


	2. Suffer

—Estoy tan... cansada, necesito descansar —La joven mujer afroamericana habló, siendo llevada en brazos por el ludópata Nick.

—Tranqui, mujer de chocolate, pronto encontraremos un sitio dónde instalarnos, aguanta —Respondió él con una pícara sonrisa, seguía determinado a ponerse seguro junto con esa compañera.

Caminó y caminó, sólo veía cuerpos amontonados, automóviles en mal estado, un infierno. Cuando continuó su ruta, observó a la lejanía un local de ropa, este seguía con las luces encendidas, se le hacía familiar dicho lugar.

—Comenzar desde cero ¡Joder! —Dijo a sí mismo, entrando a dicho sitio. —Estamos "A salvo" cariño, puedo tratar tus heridas aquí.

—¿Un local de ropa? Sí que sabes elegir un refugio en un apocalíptico escenario zombi.

—Claro Ro, después de curarte o tratar al menos, partiremos lejos de esta ciudad, buscaremos supervivientes, provisiones, vaya mierda, nunca pensé verme envuelto en una historia como esta —Habló fatigado el castaño sujeto, dejando, cerrando la puerta del sitio y poniendo a Rochelle en un sofá.

—En caso de que esto sea una historia y yo sea usada contra mi voluntad y tú también para ser objetos de entretenimiento en una página de Fanfction, oh nene, espero el autor sea gentil con nosotros y nos de un día más —Asintió la asistente, causando impresión en Nick.

—¡Ja! Qué cosas decimos, ya el sueño nos está matando, aún así, si lo que dijeras "Fuera" cierto, espero esté nuestra existencia en buenas manos.

—Bueno, dejando a un lado nuestra plática, ¿Vas a venir y darme cuidados o te quedarás parado con esa botella de vino? —Dijo ella con gracia, haciendo que Nick sacara del botiquín varios medicamentos, gasas y materiales.

—Mañana será otro día..., espero mi pequeña se encuentre bien, en caso contrario, viviré el resto de mi vida pensando que siguió con vida —Contó Nick, poniendo vendas en la herida de bala de Rochelle, ella agradecía el cuidado. Nick cerró las cortinas del local, puso muebles para reforzar, lo mismo hizo con la puerta de entrada, tomó algunas cortinas, abrigos y los tiró al suelo, una especie de cama tenía en mente hacer, tomó a Rochelle y la puso encima de toda esa cómoda ropa que valía miles de dólares y miró cómo ella dormía.

Él apestaba, contó con la suerte de que el local contase con un baño, prácticamente era una casa sin darse cuenta, entró y se dio una pequeña ducha, mirando como la sangre y bilis de Boomer se iba por el caño. Esa ropa ya era inservible, tomó una camisa negra con un logotipo de una lengua, "The Rolling Rocks" se llamaba el grupo musical que representaba la prenda, una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros, se veía muy bien, incluso se afeitó, luciendo más joven.

—Nick, por Dios, deberías haberme encontrado aquí unos modelitos cariño, yo también necesito ropa nueva —Dijo al unísono Rochelle, extendiendo las manos.

—Eh... Sí, conseguí esta camisa morada con el logotipo de algo llamado "Valve", no sé qué mierda sea pero ten por seguro que debe ser algo gordo, y... Estos vaqueros azules ¿Te gusta? —Contestó Nick, haciendo que Rochelle tomase las ropas.

Tras vestirse, ambos durmieron juntos, era bueno sentir el calor del otro, era cómodo. Rochelle pensaba en lo afortunados que eran, seguían vivos, su rango de infección era nulo. Extrañaba a Coach y Ellis, se preguntaba las cosas horribles que debían estar sufriendo sabiendo que un grupo de locos les asaltaron, secuestraron, nunca esperaron ese tipo de cosas, tener zombis ya era un problema que lidiar, gente desquiciada era otro. La mujer miró al cielo oscuro repleto de estrellas blancas y una gran luna llena, todo gracias a una pequeña ventana, era tan triste, no lo soportó. Lloró, puso su rostro en el pecho de Nick y su humanidad se encargó del resto, lágrima tras agria lágrima salían de sus cristalinos ojos, esperando despertar al día siguiente y saber que todo ese horror se había acabado. Nick concedió, le abrazó y compartió el mismo trágico dolor, sin duda en algún momento esperaba que todo terminara, durmieron abrazándose, pudiendo así conciliar el sueño al sentirse seguros estando uno cerca del otro, vaya dúo de supervivientes.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué hemos hecho con ustedes para merecer esto? —Gritó Ellis a la oscuridad, estaba en una habitación muy sucia, repleta de mohosas paredes, negras, polvorientos suelos.

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó el psicópata, proporcionando una bofetada al joven chico. —Seguro te utilizaremos como carnada para esas... Bestias, como sigas abriendo la boca, haremos contigo lo mismo que con ese amiguito tuyo, tirarlo a su suerte como el maldito perro que es.

Calló, la oscuridad de la noche, el sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos y ese espacio reducido, era horrible, quería a su madre para que le protegiera, necesitaba el cálido abrazo de ella pero, Ellis sabía que era algo imposible, pues le vio morir en frente suyo, como los zombis la despedazaban mordisco a mordisco en un inocente día de campo.

Durmió.

Era tan triste, ése era el gran costo de seguir con vida a pesar de las muchas veces que la vida después de la no-muerte hacia su trabajo. Era una carga pesada, un muy largo día cuyas acciones afectaban a otros, eso eran, supervivientes.


	3. Vienen y van, viven y mueren

Y los supervivientes despertaron, Rochelle abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de Nick sonriendo, era agradable tenerlo de cerca, mucho al parecer. Ro se levantó del suelo cubierto con sábanas y ropa para quitar las barricadas del sitio.

—Cari ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí a dormir conmigo —Pidió Nick a su compañera con algo de resaca.

—Debemos seguir buscando a Ellis y Coach, Nick, ellos nos han ayudado y como mínimo debemos saber si aún siguen vivos —Rochelle comentó sonriente quitando unos estantes de la puerta. —Ayúdame cielo, no puedo sola.

—Bien, bien. Ya voy —Habló Nick parándose del suelo ayudando a Rochelle. Con esfuerzo ambos quitaron sus barricadas tirando cajones y estantes al suelo, creando un estruendoso sonido.

El escenario era grande, las carreteras fueron invadidas por cientos de automóviles destruidos, había un extraño olor a basura, lo mismo sucedia con las calles que estaban repletas de panfletos o comida podrida producto de muchas bolsas de contenedores que se rompieron. El aire era frío, el sujeto de la camisa negra le dio a Rochelle una chamarra de cuero blanco para afrontar el duro clima. Se sentían seguros con el hecho de poder contar con la luz del día, con cielos grises y a punto de llover pero era un avance.

—¿Tienes mi hacha Nick? —Preguntó Rochelle extendiendo su mano con el objetivo de recibir un objeto.

—Te lo he dicho, me han robado todo esos ladrones en el centro comercial, lo siento... —Respondió el sujeto blanco, recibiendo una palmada.

—Descuida, encontraremos nuestras armas y a los hijos de perra y encontraremos otro sitio a salvo —Dijo la afroamericana. Ambos caminaron a través de las carreteras tomando provisiones de automóviles abandonados o inspeccionando cuerpos de gente que parecía murió antes del brote revisando sus bolsillos no sin antes dispararles en la cara. Fue bastante poco con lo que pudieron adueñarse, asaltaron algunas tiendas de comercio asesinando a los zombis que habitaban ahí.

Fueron muchas horas las que pasaron cuando los dos supervivientes caminaban por los extremos de la caída Savannah, Georgia. A la lejanía veían a un hombre muy malherido gritar por ayuda, era un sujeto robusto de piel negra, casi no tenía ropa, sus gritos provocaron que una horda de zombis se interesaran por el sujeto. Era momento de la acción, Rochelle y Nick tomaron unas palancas para asestarlas contra las cabezas de los podridos hombres y mujeres de carne gris. Trataron de ayudar al superviviente caído, al terminar de masacrar con valentía y coraje a los infectados... Lucían bastante cansados, sus ropas nuevas ahora eran manchadas de sangre.

—Con que así se ven ayudando a otros... ojalá pudiera estar en condiciones de estar como ustedes —Dijo Coach sangrando en el suelo.

—¡Coach! Cielo ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Dónde está Ellis? —Preguntó Rochelle tratando de vendar las heridas del hombre mayor.

—Ni te molestes, esto no nos llevará a nada. Los hombres que nos han atacado en el centro comercial están muy lejos de aquí, he caminado por horas y horas sin comer y beber... estoy muy cansado... —Comentó él, empezando a toser sin ánimos.

—No hables, te daremos algo y estarás como nuevo ¿Verdad que sí, Nick? ¡¿Verdad?! —Dijo la asistente de televisión al borde del llanto. —¡Contéstame!... Nick... contéstame.

—Escúchalo chica, debemos despedirnos de él... —Sentenció el ludópata cabizbajo. Ella no lo soportó y decidió alejarse.

—Protégela... ¡Disfruté bastante tratar de sobrevivir con ustedes!, eso será algo que me llevaré a la tumba —Comenzó a escupir sangre el hombre de gran musculatura —Yo ya me voy pero... Ellis les necesita. Vayan al norte, ten este mapa que tenía bien guardado, he dejado unas marcas para que las sigan y, continúen hasta el punto donde los bastardos me han tirado a la nada. Mátame, quiero morir sabiendo que soy yo.

Nick no se lo podía creer aún, era tan repentino..., no tenía ninguna pistola, algo para darle una muerte rápida. Estaba nervioso, no sabia qué hacer. Por un momento mostró desesperación al querer darle una partida a su gran amigo, tenerlo en el suelo desangrándose, pidiendo con el poco eco de su voz el final de su vida. Tomó un pequeño cuchillo, lo apuntó a la garganta de Coach y lo degolló. Podía ver la sangre salir de la garganta del gran hombre, tan roja manchando el frío concreto.

Coach sonreía, sus ojos brillaban contra los de Nick, agradeciendo a través de la mirada. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta, la sensación de atragantarse con su propio líquido escarlata y el salado sabor invadía su boca. La vista se hacia borrosa, estaba más y más cansado. Feliz cerró los ojos siendo visto por Nick.

—¡Coach! ¡COACH! ¡Carajo Nick! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Contéstame maldita sea! ¿Qué carajo le hiciste? —Al borde del llanto gritaba Ro, golpeaba repetidas veces el pecho del hombre de camisa negra, se aferraba a su regazo llorando —Dime qué le hiciste Nicolás...

—Él me lo pidió, me ha dado esto. Debemos seguir buscando a Ellis, Coach se sacrificó por ese chico y nos encomendó buscarlo. Ayúdame a cargar su cuerpo, no podemos dejarle aquí sin más —Agregó el superviviente, al cargar el cuerpo del hombre fallecido, Rochelle tomó algo de gasolina de un bidón que encontró cercano a una gasolinera y, con un cerillo se despidió de Coach viéndolo arder.

—Dame ese mapa, quiero tener razones para volarles la cabeza a tiros a esos mal nacidos por haberle hecho esto a Coach —Cuando la afroamericana vio el papel, se enfureció al ver una gran línea negra, bastante extensa dentro del mapa que indicaba un largo trayecto. Motivo por el que el superviviente caído tenía tanta desnutrición sumando el hecho de ser atacado por infectados y sobrevivir a ello.

—Rochelle, creo que debemos seguir —Habló Nick tocando el hombro de su amiga.

—"Ro", "Rochelle", "Rochy", cielo, tengo otro nombre: Soy Rochelle Kelly, puedes empezar a variar la forma en que me hablas. Quiero saber tu apellido —Comentó ella tomando una palanca.

—Bien, soy Nick Evans, ¿Podemos vengar a nuestro amigo?

—Vengarlo a él y rescatar a Ellis.

Ambos emprendieron una búsqueda caminando recto, sin mirar atrás en esa dura mañana de lluvia.


	4. Esclavo

Ellis despertó en una habitación oscura, tenía únicamente un foco a medio encender en el techo, no poseía mucha ropa, teniendo sólo una camisa amarilla bastante sucia, rota dejando expuesto su estómago. No tenía pantalones, sólo una prenda íntima que cubría su virilidad.

La resaca lo estaba matando, trataba de olvidar el amargo recuerdo que su captor y amigos del mismo le hicieron, en su cabeza esos terribles aromas, el sonido de las risas y burlas que le hacían aunado a la sensación de sentirse violado, se preguntaba por qué existía aún gente tan mala en tiempos como esos.

Lloró, pedía que su madre estuviera a su lado, que lo abrazara y con palabras dulces le dijera que todo estaría bien pero, sin embargo no sería así. Estaba atado a un extremo de la zona, tenía un collar de perro alrededor del cuello. Tenía miedo, el hambre lo invadía.

Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre entró, era bastante alto, casi un gigante, su vestimenta era negra, conformada por un chaleco antibalas, camisa sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de combate. Al ver a Ellis él le sonrió, se acercaba con pasos lentos, tenía contacto visual con el chico, lo intimidaba con la mirada.

—Así me gusta, que me miren a los ojos. Si sigues portándote bien puede... puede que te demos una mejor vida aquí esclavo mío —Sentenció el sujeto. —Me gusta ese culito que te cargas, mis amigos y yo quedamos satisfechos con tu servicio, por eso vamos a darte una colcha para que no duermas en el suelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es que no te da miedo morir en medio del brote vírico? hay zombis por doquier, deberías...

El hombre se acercó y le propinó una bofetada.

—¡Se pide permiso para hablar! Si quieres seguir vivo te recomiendo que hagas aquí lo que se te pide... ¡Te dije que me mires a los ojos! deja de llorar y mírame —El desconocido dijo enojado. Se acercó a Ellis y le lamió la cara. —Eres de mi propiedad, eres mío ¿Entendido?... tu amigo negro se reveló ante nosotros, por eso lo abandonamos a su suerte en medio de la carretera, pero tú... sigues teniendo miedo a nosotros. Haré que eso desaparezca.

Ellis alzó su mano sin decir palabra alguna, el villano asintió.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué eres tan valiente cuando los muertos vivientes parecen reinar todo? —Preguntó el mecánico.

—Mark Kurtis... era un jefe de policía, de hecho esto era nuestra sala de interrogatorios, estás en un departamento de policía. Aquí, en esta habitación varios compañeros torturábamos a criminales, les hacíamos cosas para que escupieran si tenían a un amigo de los malos oculto o... por simple gusto. Tras una larga jornada laboral teníamos necesidades, mismas que nuestras esposas no podían cubrir.

Con frialdad y lujuria contestó.

—Otra pregunta de esas y lo pagarás con servicios en vez de golpes. Hemos tenido a otros chicos como tú desde que el brote empezó, algunos son las reinas de aquí, acoplados a nuestras reglas y... otros los dejamos en medio de hordas de infectados para ver cómo son devorados o simplemente nosotros hacemos comida con ellos, no vamos a desperdiciar toda esa carne. Juega bien tus cartas si no quieres estar en esa segunda opción.

Unos hombres uniformados entraron, uno llevaba una larga colcha blanca, otro traía cobijas y un tercero poseía comida. A Ellis le seguía preocupando el estado de Rochelle y Nick, ¿Seguirían vivos?... el huérfano no podía estar así por siempre, entregando su cuerpo a los deseos de desconocidos, tenía que salir, incluso si matar era necesario.

—¡Casi lo olvido amigo mío! si atacas a cualquiera de nosotros, te vamos a hacer cosas que tu madre nunca te hizo y.. si llegas a matar, adentro de esta comunidad, los infectados no van a ser quienes tomen tu vida —Dijo Mark, viendo como Ellis asintió.

Miró a otro policía, uno de largos cabellos y con un traje azul típico de ellos, no paraba de mirarlo. Levantó la mano y él le dio permiso de hablar, estando Kurtis presente.

—¿Puedo... puedo pedir un favor? —Preguntó el adolescente.

—Adelante —Mark dijo.

—Conocí a dos personas: Una mujer afroamericana llamada Rochelle y a un tipo blanco de nombre Nick... Podrían... ¿Podrían traerlos aquí si uno de sus grupos en búsqueda de víveres los encuentran? por favor... —Pidió el chico.

—Recuerdo a una mujer negra, la dejamos libre mientras le disparábamos, la muy guarra sobrevivió y un tipo blanco... no le he visto. Si no nos sirve para defendernos, lo pondremos junto a ti, o... lo dejamos morir. Estamos cortos de mujeres aquí, son débiles, de todos modos queremos a alguien que realize labores domésticos, no voy a poner mis manos en sucios baños o cocinas. Bien amigo, les comunicaré a mis hombres tu petición, ya no es cosa mía si ellos se revelan y terminan muertos, ¿Qué puede hacer un hacha y botiquín contra armas de gran calibre?

Ellis pensaba en cómo saldría de ahí. Era como esos videojuegos de zombis, en cualquier momento toda comunidad en medio de los brotes cae, muchos mueren y muy pocos sobreviven. Dos policías lo veían tragar un sándwich, le decían que no intentara algo loco o que la pagaría caro. Ellis afirmaba quedando en silencio, por lo pronto trataría de comportarse, ser útil y jugar con su vida para evitar fallecer, estaba en una gran desventaja, rezaba porque Nick y Rochelle siguieran vivos.


End file.
